Fondue Faker
Fredward "Fondue" Fitzgerald Faker is one third of the trio of main characters in Hey Kush and the owner of the house the three live in. He is an unemployed twenty-something living in Fgt Town, Ys with his best friend since high school, Banjo Kannoli, and their demon pal, Kush Diabetes. He and Banjo form a friendship with Kush, much to his chagrin, that he warms up to as the series progresses. History As a teenager, Fondue went to Old School for the Farts and Facts where he met and instantly became best of friends with Banjo Kannoli. While there he was part of the basketball team, the OSFF Bears, for which the popular Musical Theater kids mocked him. At two separate school dances he had fondue dumped onto him as a prank, once cheese, the other time chocolate, earning him his nickname. After graduating, his father, a wealthy famous lawyer, bought a house for him, for which he still pays, and he moved in with Banjo and another roommate, Apple. At some point before Kush arrived, Apple was killed by Porgio the Vong, which Banjo and Fondue seemed not to mind. After this they may have gotten the Cryptid Codex just in case they encountered any other supernatural or extra terrestrial beings. That did eventually end up happening in the first episode of the series "Kush Gets Hey Kushed" when they are faced with the demon Kush Diabetes, who interrupts their watching of static. The duo knock him out and misinterpret the passage on Kush as reading that he is friendly. Because of this a day of "fun best friend activities" is set up for them all to partake in, which ends in a game of Budopoly. After a long game everyone decides it's time to get some rest and when awoken the next morning Kush faces them with a deal and has them sign a contract. Fondue was challenged to a game of Street Fighter II, if he won Kush would have to be their friend for eternity, if he lost Kush would take their souls to the underworld. Fondue ends up winning and Kush ends up living with them. Appearance Fondue is a skinny man with brown eyes and dark red medium length hair which he wears with bangs swept to the right. He wears black thick rimmed glasses and has somewhat bushy eyebrows. He wears a watch on his left hand and is often seen wearing vibrant and colorful outfits usually consisting of Hawaiian shirts or sweaters and colored pants along with his red tennis shoes. Personality Fondue is shown to be very ignorant possibly due to never having to spend money on anything himself or do any real work because his father pays for everything for him. He is also shown to be somewhat vain and conceited, caring very much about his looks. He seems to want to be shown as being in the right even when he isn't as shown when he claims it was his idea to keep the Cryptid Codex and tells Banjo to shut up when he is corrected that it was Banjo's idea. He can, at times, be opinionated and judgemental as well. He gets jealous very easily especially of how well liked Banjo seems to be. He is at least somewhat uncaring as he doesn't care that Apple was killed in front of him and constantly interrupts That Guy, not letting him get a word in edgewise. In spite of these negative traits he is also shown to be very loving and supportive of Banjo and Kush, even going as far as to start calling Christmas Kushmas to try and cheer Kush up and make him feel included. Relationships Banjo Kannoli Fondue and Banjo are best friends as well as house mates. The duo met in high school and instantly became the best of friends. They both care about each other a lot and enjoy doing almost everything together. They share several common interests such as a love of the Governator movies, Shinobi Shells tv series, Unsharted games, and of course eating Cheese Baka's. They are shown to be very dimwitted together, though Fondue is the smarter of the two and can occasionally be manipulative or jealous toward Banjo. Kush Diabetes Fondue and Kush share a mostly one sided friendship. Kush is often annoyed or put off by Fondue's antics and Fondue wants to always try to get Kush included. The two can occasionally clash over ideals but can work it out usually and let bygones be bygones. That Guy That Guy is Fondue's neighbor and he occasionally has been known to be friendly with him, however more often than not he is made fun of by Fondue and in some instances (such as a Kushmas Carol outright physically harmed with no remorse on Fondue's side. Fondue, while considering him a friend, still doesn't take the time to get to know him, never even learning his name and instead constantly interrupts and cuts him off or dominates the conversation. Oddly enough the two do have in common being of Jewish descent, though Fondue doesn't practice any form of Judaism. Trivia *Fondue is a member of the Ysian Republicrat Party. *Fondue is left-handed. *Fondue's favorite TV show is Shinobi Shells. *Fondue doesn't know what rent is until it's explained by Kush. *Fondue and his relatives all have names that could be shortened to 'Fred'. *Fondue has a parallel universe counterpart named Fred. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Resident of Fgt Town Category:Faker Family Category:Connor Laulo Category:Left-handed Category:Republicrat Category:Jewish Characters